


Riding

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s just something about watching you ride that’s very…um…arousing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

> TINY fic. Another little scene from Mary and Henry's marriage.

“Why don’t you ever ride alongside me?”  
“Mmm?”  
Henry brought his horse to stand beside Mary’s.  
“You always ride behind me when we canter or gallop.”  
“Mmm.”  
He bit his lip and looked like a naughty boy who had been discovered doing something very naughty indeed.  
“Henry? You’re an excellent horseman, you don’t have to hang back to be polite.”  
He shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.  
“Well, the thing is – I enjoy the view… of your rather shapely behind in jodhpurs.” He acted out running his hands over that shapely behind.  
“Henry!!”  
He shrugged and grinned.  
“There’s just something about watching you ride that’s very…um…arousing.”  
“Henry you are the limit!”  
“Oh don’t be angry. Why don’t we get down and … tie up the horses for a while.”  
Henry’s smirk made her doubt that it would be a good idea.  
“No – I don’t trust you!” but she dismounted anyway.

Henry approached Mary with such determination she backed into a tree in her alarm.  
"Frankly your beautiful backside is splendid to watch.” He slapped her butt. “And to cap it all – you ride astride. Do you know what images that conjures up for me?” He smiled.  
Mary giggled coquettishly.  
“I think I can guess.”  
“Well then, that’s why I ride behind you when we race. I’m not letting you win, I just get the best view.”  
"I should have realised it would be something like that!"  
“And you look so tempting after you have been riding – flushed cheeks,” he stroked her cheeks, “bright eyes,” he kissed her eyelids, “and your hair slightly damp around your face from all that…exertion.” He carefully tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It reminds me of how you look when we have been doing something else."  
He pushed up against her and kissed her throat.

“Henry do you think about sex all of the time?!”  
Mary faked an appalled face but in fact she couldn’t be more delighted. He pretended to be deep in thought.  
“Mmm. Yes I think so. All of the time when I am with you – yes.”  
Henry leant to kiss Mary again. This time the passion of his kiss left her in no doubt what he wanted to happen and the growing bulge in his jodhpurs confirmed it.  
“How very cheering!” She flashed him a radiant smile.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Don't start that again! Shall we make ourselves comfortable?"  
“Mmm, yes ... but not here.”  
“No?” He groaned, “Spoilsport!”  
“Let’s go back to the house – we’ve got hours before dinner.”  
He beamed back at her. “Good plan. I’ll race you back.”

As they picked up speed to race, Mary found herself in the lead again, and without turning round to check, she knew exactly where Henry was looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to add to this - will re-visit when I have time!


End file.
